It's not that simple
by WeaverofDreams013
Summary: When I was 10, I confessed to a boy with RED converses but he turned me down. 6 years passed and I'm in love with Trent. A new transfer student has come. But he has a crush on Courtney and I like Trent. What will happen? Some DxC&GxT. But still a DxG
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. I started to get bored with my other story TDA My Predictions. I'll see what I can do with this. TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDR never happened. I do not own the characters or TDI/TDA/TDWT/TDR. Please Read & Review. I think the few chapters will be more DxC and GxT than DxG but you'll see some hints of DxG. The first chapter is similar to TDI.**

Gwen's P.O.V.

I was three years old and wasn't into goth or punk. I liked pink, purple, and even fairytales. Looking back then, I wished to become a princess. Where was my prince charming? Where was my happily ever after? I wondered back then. But in real life, there is never a happily ever after. I grew up. I realized that the stories that I read were made only for children's amusement and life was actually HELL. That was the time when I started to rebel. I was nine years old. Pink was out of the question and I would only wear purple if it was dark. I refused to believe in Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, or any other crack pot story created to trick kids. It was also the same time I noticed that adults could not be trusted.

When I was ten years old, there was this guy that I liked. Now that I think about it, I can't remember who he was. I only knew that he had black hair, teal eyes, and he was totally in love with RED converses. I wouldn't be surprised if he still wears them today. Back to the point, when I tried confessing to him, he said I wasn't woman enough for him. That is when it triggered in my brain. The guy was a total jerk. Since then, I have trouble showing my feelings. I fidget and keep everything in a diary. Well, I used to if Heather, a total bitch, hadn't read my diary out loud in front of the class in my freshman year.

There is a new guy that I do like now though. His name is Trent. He plays the guitar, is really sweet, and makes me feel happy. We're both on the same team for the history project. For some odd reason, Mr. McLean always puts us in teams for projects and assignments. I know that is totally cliché to fall for a guy like him, but he's just, you know. AWESOME. Well, tomorrow is the first day of the second quarter. That just reminded me. We're supposed to have a transfer student tomorrow. He used to live here but he moved six years ago. Hmm. Whatever. Signing Out.

Normal P.O.V.

Gwen was done typing on her online diary. She decided to keep an online diary now because of Heather. School started the next day. Gwen woke up and put on a black top with green sleeves, a black skirt with combat boots. She got to the bus stop just on time. Luckily, Gwen was the only one there. Everytime she got onto the bus, Gwen wouldavoid eye contact with others. She saw Leshawna and Bridgette. They then scooted over and let her in.

"Have you seen Heather's three ounce weight gain?" Leshawna laughed.

Gwen sarcastically replied, "Now, she'll never be a model."

The tree girls giggled and talked until they reached school.

While Gwen, Leshawna, and Bridgetted got off the bus, they heard loud punk music and a roaring engine. The car was a 2003 Mustang painted in green with silver rims. In the car was none other than the new transfer student, Duncan.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I came driving my car. As I was driving, I was driving, I saw three girls. Two of them were hot but one of them was just HUGE. The girl who really caught my eye was her. She had ebony eyes, brown hair, and a nice pair of legs. The only problem was that she looked a bit uptight, but I could change that I walked toward her.

"Hey gorgeous," I smirked.

Courtney replied, "The name is Courtney and you are?"

"The name's Duncan," I smiled.

Courtney checked her list of all the students in the school. Making lists was a necessity for Courtney.

"I don't see you on my list. You must be new. Well, it's nice to meet you." Courtney pinned a button onto my shirt. "Vote Courtney for President!"

I looked down at the button then lifted my head up, "I will IF you go out with me."

"As if," Courtney blushed. She turned around and left.

I laughed, "She so wants me."

Gwen's P.O.V.

Finally history class came. Trent was in my class. Mr. McLean introduced a new student to us.

Mr. McLean introduced to the class, "Here is our new student, Duncan. He'll be on Team Two. Tell the class who you are."

"My whole family our cops. I just came out of Juvie last month. If you mess with me, I'll beat you up," Duncan said waving his fist.

I didn't really pay much attention to the new guy. Mr. McLean continued with the lesson which almost made everyone doze off. Trent kept me awake by passing me notes. He would ask what is my favorite color and my favorite movie moment.

Duncan whispered to Geoff, "How is that chick over there? I think her name is Courtney."

"I don't know. There is only one girl for me," Geoff shrugged off.

It was obvious to everyone that Geoff liked Bridgette, but I don't think that she was ready for a party boy like him. I couldn't help but to giggle about that Duncan might have a crush on Courtney. They were polar opposites.

Duncan asked, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you might like Courntey," I replied.

Duncan said, "So."

"Your all punk and she is just UPTIGHT," I laughed. Then I stared at Duncan as he was looking at me.

He asked, "What's your name?"

"It's Gwen," I answered.

**Thanks for reading my first chapter of It's not that simple. I know that there was more DxC and GxT than DxG, but all great things take time especially since I want to do this right. :D Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: __**Thanks for the reviews. This is chapter 2 of It's not that simple. I'll try to update everyday or every other day. I love writing this story. I wake up and just write more. Hope you like it. Please R&R**_

**Still Gwen's P.O.V.**

The class continued with discussing ancient civilizations in Egypt. It was a bit interesting until it got boring. I started to talk to Trent. He told me about his new song. Geoff was blankly staring at Bridgette, but she was too busy paying attention to the lesson. Duncan, on the other hand, was paying attention to Courtney. Sometimes he would give me quick glances. He seemed like he was pouting. It was funny. I didn't pay much attention to Team One because Heather and her sidekicks sat there. It would sometimes stink in the class if Owen farted. This classroom was basically a zoo.

I noticed something. Duncan had put his feet up. HE HAD RED CONVERSES. Just because he wore red converses it didn't mean anything, right? He couldn't be the same guy from when I was ten. Let's just drop it.

**Duncan's P.O.V. **

I really wanted to be in Team One, so I could be with Courtney. I don't know why, but I would glance at Gwen. She just looked familar. I wouldn't say that I have the best memory though. Whatever. Geoff was kinda creeping me out. Trent was okay, I guess. There was this one guy at Team Three that looked like a total nerd. There was this girl who looked hot but seemed bitchy. Her hair was long and black. She was Asian and had two followers. I guess she was okay but I didn't, I don't know.

**Courtney's P.O.V.**

I answered all of the questions Mr. McLean had asked. I would look at Team Two. He looked like a total jerk. With his mohawk and piercings he, he was URGH!. I DO NOT LIKE HIM! The class became quiet as we working silently. I became bored listening to Lindsay. She never says one smart idea. Her brain might have been surgically removed. I think that she is secretly going out with Tyler. I couldn't help myself from looking at Duncan. Did he really mean what he said? If I go out with him, he would vote for me. Because, you know, every vote...counts. The end-of-school-bell rang. I was heading towar the exit until Duncan stopped me.

Duncan asked, "Where you going, sweetheart? Did you forget our deal?"

"Hmph," I walked away, but I took a glance back to see him smirking. I continued walking.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I saw Duncan strike out with Courtney. I couldn't help but to laugh. He turned around and glared at me.

"What are you laughing at," Duncan questioned.

I moved my hands as if I were playing baseball," Strike number three and your out!" I started laughing.

"You think you can do better?"

I replied sassy, "Oh, I know I can."

"Don't you like _Elvis_?" Duncan asked.

I blushed. And turned around, "S-so.."

"So you have no reason to talk," Duncan retaliated. He was right. I couldn't say anything. I didn't even tell Trent how I felt. If it wasn't for that jerkface when I was ten, I would probably be able to express my feelings better. Wait. This is the perfect chance. I'll ask him if he was that guy. They looked kind of similar, but I just wasn't sure. Time to confirm the truth.

"You used to live here, right? About 6 years ago?" I interrogated.

Duncan looked suprised then answered, "Yeah, I left when I was ten years old. We moved to Alberta, Canada."

"So, did you always wear red converses?"

Duncan was a bit angy, "Yeah, why are you asking so many questions?"

"You know."

Duncan laughed, "Don't fall for me. I remember before I left that this girl confessed to me. She kind of reminds me of you. I told her that she wasn't woman enough for me, but I just didn't like her. Man that was funny."

"Your a jerk!" I punched him in the arm and left. Tears began to swell up in my eyes. It was him.

_A/N: __**Thanks for reading it. Sorry if it is a bit short, but I wanted to end it at a cliffhanger. :D Please R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: For all DxG fans, I'm probably guessing this is the chapter you've been waiting for. All DxC and TxG have been eliminated for this chapter or more like I wasn't planning to put any. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. :D Please R&R_

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I ran after Gwen. I was confused. She just hit me and ran. It also seemed like she was crying. I caught her slender arm. Gwen turned her head toward me. I saw tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Let go!"Gwen yelled.

I shouted, "What's wrong?"

"You!" She yelled back. She was struggling from my grasp.

I confusedly shouted, "What did I do wrong?"

"You seriously don't remember," Gwen calmly replied. She stood there frozen. "He doesn't remember," Gwen muttered. Out of nowhere, Gwen started crying. Teardrops fell from her ebony eyes.

I shook her, "What do I not remember." She started to look frightened. I let go of her because I didn't know what I did wrong.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stop running. I didn't want to look back. What if he was following me? How could he have forgotten all the emotional damage he caused? Because of him, I have a hard time expressing my feelings. I stopped and punched the wall. It bruised my knuckles a bit. Luckily, Leshawna didn't live too far. I need to tell someone about my problems. Unfortunately, it started to rain.

**Leshawna's P.O.V.**

I heard the doorbell ring. When I answered the door, I saw Gwen soaking wet.

"Girl, what you doing in the rain?" I asked. Gwen lifted her head. I could see that her eyes were red. I seized the questions and let her in. We sat on the couch.

"Leshawna..." Gwen muttered.

I replied, "Yes."

"HE's back!" Gwen continued to mutter.

I confusedly questioned, "Who's he?"

"THE GUY WHO HURT ME!" Gwen shouted.

I angrily got up, "Oh, he gonna get it now!"

"No! Not like that," Gwen put her head down. "He scarred me emotionally."

I raised an eyebrow, "Huh."

"When I was ten years old I confessed to this guy. He was...an acquantance. He would make pranks during class and made me laugh. I was probably just as sarcastic back then as I was now. That's when I fell for him. My first love. But I wasn't the only one who liked him, so I decided to confess to him. His reply, 'Your not woman enough for me. By the way, who are you again?' It shattered my heart. Since then, I have problems expressing my feelings."

I took it all in then asked, "So...who is this guy?"

"Duncan," she sighed.

I was shocked. I got up and shouted, "You mean the new guy?"

"Well he's not exactly the new guy. He used to live here six years ago."

I comforted Gwen. "Don't worry Gwen. Everything is going to be alright." Gwen walked out of the house. Her head was titled down. He must've of hurt her bad. But she had to realize that the past was the past.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I was back home laying on my bed. I began to roll. I didn't get it. What did I do? Did I hurt her? Why was she crying? Why did I care? Maybe because I considered her as a friend. I really couldn't think why? I kept pondering until the clock reach 12 in the morning on the clock. I decided that I was going to talk to her about it tomorrow. Yeah. That might be the best idea.

My alarm clock rung at 7:00 AM. I got dressed. Slid down the stairs' handrail and landed. Grabbed who knows what out of the fridge and ate it. Started up the car and backed up out of the driveway. I started driving down the road until I saw none other than Gwen walking beside my car.

"Hey Gwen," I yelled. She ignored me and just kept on walking. I wondered why she was walking instead of taking the bus. I called out to her again, "Hey sweetheart, why aren't you taking the bus today? You know that I got all day." She stopped and stared at me. I felt her eyes piecing through me as though I was being pricked by a horn.

She angrily voiced, "I don't want to speak to you."

She continued to walk. After that I stopped pestering her until we got to school. I parked the car pull up my baggy jeans and ran towards her.

"How do you expect me to know what I did wrong unless you tell me?" Duncan asked.

Gwen sighed, "Fine, you want to know. You killed me."

"I probably beat some people up to near-death but never once killed someone," Duncan replied while raising his eyebrow.

Gwen said then walked off, "Forget it."

How could I have killed someone. I mean, she didn't look broken up plus I vowed that I would never hit a girl. For a second, she turned around and mouthed something.

"I am over you," Gwen mouthed.

_A/N How did you like my twist at the end. Mwhahaha. Most of the time I write half of it down and just make the other half othe story flow while typing. So I continue off my unfinished rough draft. Hope you liked it. School started and everything, but I'll still try to update daily. Thank you for supporting me. Spoiler: I have a new story that I'll be uploading soon Stay tuned. Please Read & Review :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I wasn't planning a story today, but then I read the reviews you guys left me and decided what the heck! Let's write another. So here I go. Even I don't know what this chapter will be about. Please Read & Review._

**Still Duncan's P.O.V.**

I didn't really understand. I think she mouthed that she was over me. Over me for what. I really feel like there is a giant misunderstanding between all of this. I went to my locker, but down the hall I saw Courtney. I waled up to Courtney,"Hey Princess."

"Stop calling me that," Courtney replied.

I retaliated, "Okay _darling_."

"ARGH! Forget it, Duncan," Courtney shouted.

Out of the blue Trent came looking for me.

"Do you know where Gwen is?" Trent asked.

I replied, "How would I know?"

"Well, she looked sad this morning. Would you know why?" Trent explained.

I said, "Uh, no. She was angry at me for no reason this morning."

"Well, see you later," Trent left and searched the halls for Gwen. I swear the way he was looking for Gwen made him look like her boyfriend. I don't know why, but I felt strange. I don't know what it was, but I just didn't feel that Trent was right for Gwen. Then agai, I can't make her decisions for her so Sweetheart is on her own. That just reminded me. Why was she angry at me? I didn't do anything wrong. All I said was that I used to live here. I was popular in grade school. Some girl confessed to me and I turned her down. I told Gwen that she looked similar to the girl who confessed to me. Is it because I told her that she looked similar to the girl? You know what, girls are weird. Hot but weird.

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I found out that Trent was looking for me, so I went looking for him also. I couldn't find him in the hallway. Unfortunately, I found Duncan many times in the hall. Luckily, I found Trent in the hall. It seemed like he was rushing.

"Hey, Gwen," Trent greeted me.

I replied, "Hi, Trent."

"Are you okay? You seemed sad, so I went looking for you," Trent questioned.

I smiled, "Were you looking for me because I seemed sad?"

"Well,yeah," Trent said while scratching his head, "I'll do anything for you."

I couldn't help to feel happy, but in the corner of my eye, I could see Duncan. URGH! Why was I even thinking about him? He's such a jerk. Maybe Trent is better. I mean he's nice, comforting, and cute. I swear I feel like I described a puppy. It didn't matter. It felt good, but for some reason something was ticking in my brain. Maybe Duncan and I could be friends after all of this passed. It would take a lot of time and thinking. Then again, it happened in the passed. I should have probably let it go, but maybe it wasn't in my DNA.

**Bridgette's P.O.V.**

I have a lot of classes with Gwen, so I asked her what was wrong and she told me. I didn't know that Duncan used to live here. And I really can't believe what he did to Gwen. Then again, I'm not really suprised. Even though she was explaining everything to me, I couldn't help myself from looking at Geoff. I know that he gets confused and everything. I must say that he sucks at relationships. He gave me a macaroni picture with his and my picture in it. It was so eww, but I couldn't help myself from loving it. He might suck at relationships, but he was still really _sweet_! Back with Gwen and Duncan.

"So that's what happened," Gwen finished.

My mind returned to Gwen, "Yeah, I still can't believe it."

"That's the full story, so I don't think I can ever be friends with Duncan again."

What? She was going to stop being friends with someone because he rejected her, "Gwen, to tell you the truth, I think you should stay friends with Duncan."

"WHAT?" Gwen shouted. It didn't really matter since we were gym. No one was paying attention to us. Plus, we were the only two unprepared.

I sighed and let it out, "All he really dd was reject you. It happened six years ago. It's no reason not to be his friend NOW."

"Okay, you have a point. I'll see what happens in History," Gwen replied.

History class came. Mr. McLean ranted on about important battles of history. Then he decided to put us in groups.

"Hey Gwen," Duncan whispered to Gwen.

Gwen paused then smile, "Hi, Duncan."

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?" Duncan asked.

Gwen said, "Yeah, it was just a phase."

"Oh by the way Gwen, do you want to hang out Saturday? I want you to hear my new song," Trent interrupted.

Gwen replied, "Sure, why not." Gwen grew a small grin.

Duncan seemed a bit pissed off, but I couldn't understand why. Could it be that Duncan likes Gwen? But I thought he liked Courtney. The conversation continued.

"Did I forget to tell you guys about my date with Courtney?" Duncain told the group.

Everyone's eyes were shocked. The Delinquent and the Type A. It seemed like a match made in hell. Who decided this, but I couldn't say it because Gwen already did with her body language. Her arms were crossed including her legs. She had this angry look in her eye as if she had been betrayed. Was it possible that Gwen still had feelings for Duncan even after he broke her heart six years ago?

_A/N: And there you go. The End unfortunately of this chapter. Trust me there's more to come. I decided to add Bridgette this time. I didn't expect any of this to happen b/c I didn't write a draft. Thanks for reading. Sorry for posting so late. Love all my readers and reviewers. The more reviews, the more I write. Reviews are my motivation. I know there was a lot of DxC and GxT but I made sure to put DxG in there too. Please R&R :D_


	5. Chapter 5 Edited

_Author Note: I've already published this chapter, but I accidentally rewrote this thinking that I hadn't made a chapter 5, so if you didn't like this chapter thinking that it was too sappy, trust me, you will definitely like this one better. (I do. The other one was terrible after rereading it three times.) I don't see how I would continue from the last chapter. So pretty please R&R. Thanks. Btw I don't own any Total Drama series or any of its characters. This is for fan use only._

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I got upset when I found out that Duncan was going on a date with Courtney. Since I was paranoid about it, I asked Courtney to come over.

"Courtney?" I asked.

"Courtney replied, "Yes."

"Can you tell us about your date with Duncan?" I questioned. Duncan looked surprised when I asked him.

Courtney stuttered while blushing," I didn't say I was dating him or anything, it's mainly for my campaign." Courtney went back to Team One.

"Well, there's your answer, Big Mouth," Duncan said.

I laughed, "Just making sure you're telling the truth with your small gut."

Both Duncan and I laughed until Mr. McLean said to keep it down. It didn't feel awkward or anything. There was a piercing in my gut, but that was about it.

After awhile, I started talking to Trent about music. He told me to listen to some of his favorite songs from Nickelback as I told him about the Sex Pistols. I know that Trent wasn't a big fan of punk and metal bands, but he was willing to listen. I, on the other hand hated anything that sounded like country music. I would try, but I was scared that my ears would start bleeding in the middle of listening to it.

One thing that no one knew about me was that I loved to write song lyrics. I could be a lyric writer if I wanted to, but I settled with being a prom destroyer. Unfortunately, I am one hundred percent against singing, so I started humming one of the songs I wrote.

_If you love me,_

_You wouldn't let me fall down,_

_In the darkness,_

_Of truth._

_Somewhere beneath,_

_My shadowed heart,_

_I'll always,_

_Find a way to love you._

I continued humming until Duncan punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I yelled.

Duncan apologized, "Sorry, I forgot that you had a frail body. What are you humming?"

"A song," I said sarcastically.

Duncan smirked, "What song?"

"Nothing really," I looked away with embarrassment. Duncan smirked at me.

The end of the day bell rang.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I was the first person to exit the classroom. I waited for Courtney to leave the classroom. It took her forever. She stayed back to discuss some concerns with Mr. McLean. Courtney really was a teacher's pet. She finally exited the classroom and was surprised to see me waiting for her.

"Hey, princess," I smiled.

Courtney passed by me with a snotty attitude, "Hmph." I followed her down the hallway.

"So, I'll pick you up at eight."

Courtney shocked, "Wait, Duncan."

"If its about your address, I already got it from the school website," I flashed a smile.

Courtney shouted, "Duncan!" I hurried up and scurried along. There was about four hours until I was about to go on my date with Courtney. I went to my locker to take out my hockey mask and my hook. To my surprise, I saw Gwen in the hallway. I sneaked up behind her with my hockey mask and hook on. I tapped her shoulder and yelled. "Argh!" Gwen didn't seem even a bit spooked.

"Duncan, I know its you.," Gwen said. She took my hockey mask off. "You can't scare me."

"You wanna bet," I replied.

"Go ahead."

I mentioned, "Well, I would but I have to get ready for my date with Courtney." It suddenly became awkward.

Gwen asked," What do you even see in Courtney? It's not like she is nice or extremely pretty. I just don't see why you would like her."

"She's my type," I answered.

Gwen rejoined, "Female is your type."

"No, I just like feisty attitude plus she's HOT!"

"Urgh," Gwen groaned.

"Why do you even care?" I finally asked.

"I don't," Gwen shouted. "I really don't." Gwen started walking away from me. I pulled her arm to stop her. "LET GO!"

"NO!" I was confused, "We need to talk about this."

"Fine, I'll tell you since you're dying to know. Do you remember me Duncan? At all. Even a little."

"Not really, but you look familiar."

"Okay. You remember how you said a girl confessed to you when you were younger. You told her that she wasn't 'woman enough for you'".

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you," I questioned.

"You're going to find this real funny. I was that girl. Do you know what you did to me Duncan? You made it hard for me to express my feelings. You trampled on my feelings, but do you know what makes me angry the most? It's that I'm starting to like you all over again even if you are a total jerk."

I said "You were that per.."

"And even though I like Trent, you had to come back and make me like you again. Why did you do that?" Gwen shouted.

"It was because of…"

"I don't even care. You know what Duncan. Get bent." Gwen flicked her middle finger and left. Everything was officially out in the open. Gwen was the girl from the past and I was the fucking jackass who caused her emotional pain. Now wasn't this typical. The only thing not out in the open was my feelings for Gwen. How did I feel about Gwen? Well, she's smart, funny, cool, and totally hot. She could also be really feisty even more than Courtney. I felt like a total dickhead right now. I hurried home to get ready for my date with Courtney, but I couldn't get Gwen out of my head. She was always there. How come I didn't notice this before.

**Normal P.O.V.**

This love square continued to get even more complicated. Courtney liked Duncan. Duncan liked Courtney but now rethought his feelings for both Courtney and Gwen. Gwen liked Trent, but had suddenly had some reappearing feelings for Duncan. Trent liked Gwen. This love web was getting more tangled that no one would be able to extricate themselves from this web. Will be continued…

_Author Note: So, like I said I rearranged this chapter since the other one was sappy. This was all accidental though because I thought I was making a new chapter, but I had already published this. This was also a surprise to me. I might start continue working on these again. Thanks. Please R&R. Reviews motivate me to continue writing. Sorry about the length. Usually, I don't like to write more than a thousand words._


End file.
